Diamonds
by Marlene Kimaru
Summary: A story about Cloud's plans to propse to Tifa! Something goes wrong though...


Bet you'll never guess... I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! (Bet you never saw that one coming.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cloud smiled as he opened his eyes for the first time that day, and caught a glimpse of the perfect sight. Tifa. The curtains had been drawn and the rising sun made her eyes shimmer brightly. Her hair reflected the gentle golden glow of morning sun, as her perfect smile made his heart flutter. `Does she know how beautiful she looks?' He thought. She wore her usual attire and she said in a voice that rang like bells, "Wake up, sleepy head." He smiled at her and nodded. She left his room and he got up. He didn't have anywhere else to go after the defeat of Seiphiroth 7 months ago, so Tifa had invited him to live at her new bar in Kalm, but only if he would help her build it. So they had become partners. He frowned at the thought. Then he smiled. He had a secret planned. They had planned to go hiking up a mountain, she knew this. But what she didn't know was that there was a cave in the middle of the mountain that was filled with diamonds. He intended to take her there and  
propose to her. It would be perfect. `Today,' He reminded himself as he was preparing his hiking gear, `today is the day I propose.' He intended to reach the cave by sunset. That was the perfect time to enter the cave for the first time. The sun would be refracting through the cave at just the right angle, that it would catch the breath of any spectator. He just hoped that it would be enough to convince her that he was sincere.  
  
It was the middle of the afternoon and they were getting closer to their destination. Cloud had been awfully suspicious acting the past few weeks. He had been sneaking around town and the house/bar and had only told her yesterday about this little hiking trip. She had agreed because she wanted to know what was going on. There was defiantly something fishy going on, and she wanted to know what. She was very deep in this train of thought and maybe that was the reason. Maybe she just got careless, or maybe it was because she was tired. But she didn't see it coming until it was too late. Neither did he. Tifa had grabbed a faulty handhold, and had fallen 5 feet.  
  
"NO!!!" He screamed. His mind was in a state of panic. He couldn't think. All he knew was that Tifa needed him and he had to be there NOW! He reached her side and realized that there were tears in his eyes. He held her in his arms and cried out her name repeatedly. She opened her eyes to the sound of his emotion laden voice and touched his face. There were tears in his eyes. She looked at them in awe. "You brought me diamonds!" She said weakly. Then she passed out. He looked at her in shock for a few moments before figuring out what she meant. He smiled a small, sad smile. His tears were precious to her. With this in mind, he called Cid on his PHS, and asked for a lift home.  
  
Cid was shocked when he heard the news. Tifa was badly injured and needed a lift off the mountain. When he had asked about the Restore materia, Cloud had said that Tifa was carrying it and it was the only piece of materia that had fallen off during her fall. `Gee, what a coincidence.' He thought, `out of all the materia that could fall off, the only one that does is the one that could save her life. Well, I guess that something good has already come of this; I get to use my new invention.' With these thoughts, he took of in his new style of plane.  
  
Cloud was shocked to see the kind of plane Cid had arrived in. It blew up quite a windstorm. It had a blade on the top that spun around at incredible speeds. It was also shaped funny. When he had asked what it was, Cid had called it a helicopter. He looked down at his love with intense concern. Yuffie had gotten all the duplicate materia, while they had gotten the mastered ones, so Cid didn't have a Restore either. She was barely responding to Hi-potions, but they were nearly in town. "Don't worry Tifa, your going to live. You have to..." His voice cracked before he could finish and he just let the little diamond droplets fall. They landed on the face of his beloved. The "helicopter" landed, and brought her into the hospital. The doctors had taken her from his arms and left him to wait.  
  
She had been in a coma for two weeks now. He had only left her side when he needed to. Even then he had waited as long as he could, not wanting to be away when she woke up. "Tifa, you need to wake up now. If you don't, I'll sleep in every morning. You always were the only one other than my mother who could wake me up even when I wanted to sleep." He had tried everything to wake her. Pleading didn't get him anywhere so he was trying jokes, although he doubted that they would have any effect on her. He looked down and started crying again. He hadn't done that many times since he was a little boy and he felt weak for doing that, but he couldn't help it. She had to wake up. And then he heard a small moan. He looked up, and smiled at the perfect sight.  
  
It had been one month since the accident, and Tifa was well. He was planning something perfect. This time, they had Cid use his new invention to get them to a small cave at sunset. He got down on one knee as she looked in awe around the room, and he gave her a diamond, in a gold band.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
This is my first completed fic, so take it easy on me please. *gulps nervously.* My heart rate has increased over here, so I hope to not get any flames. I finally got an account and I'm too nervous to think of a good author's note. Typical. I'll be posting more stuff soon! If I get good reviews... 


End file.
